Ah! This is Love!
by MLomg
Summary: Sasuke falls for love Naruto. It is horrible. Sasuke is a liar and Naruto is noble. And Sakura? A catalyst. How cynical! Written like the trashy romance it is: achingly. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, Sasuke POV


**Ah! This is Love!**

---

**Summary:**

_Sasuke falls for love Naruto. It is horrible. Sasuke is a liar and Naruto is noble. And Sakura? A catalyst. How cynical! Written like the trashy romance it is: achingly. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, Sasuke POV_

_---_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, this is written and _(mostly)_ drawn by Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

---

-**prologue**-

_Sasuke POV _

---

That idiot. He's screwing up his signature again, every signature must be uniform and consistent. Any ninja off the street could forge it, if it weren't for his talent of embedding a chakra trace into the ink. Quite clever, one of the more useful techniques he has created thus far.

Although I must admit, he tries. And perhaps that is the worst thing, because despite how many tries and wasted, discarded papers later he comes back empty-handed. His writing still looks childish and unprofessional. At least he's not stupid, or as stupid as I though he would be in this position. He doesn't abuse his power... No, I'm quite envious though. He's shaping up to be a paragon of leadership. I won't admit that he is talented, he is not, but I will admit he never gives up and there lies in his talent.

The world, our world, Konoha is re-built, reformed from this admirable talent and no one can argue that Konoha is not going through it's renaissance.

I watch as Naruto's hand flies playfully, adding creative flair and style to his name. He is too easy-going and carefree. And worse yet, with the energy and enthusiasm of a small boy.

"Pay attention," I voice sternly.

And he gives that look, that look that says, _'who do you think you are?'_

Naruto huffs and rests his chin against the table. "Sasuke... I'm tired."

"I don't care." I tap on the table, "work."

I know he's not tired, more like bored. It's tedious to watch, it's almost like everything is the same. Naruto's face scrunches up annoyed, he wriggles in his seat like an impetuous child. There is no solution other than to sit out his fit and force him to finish his documents.

The faster he finishes, the faster we get out—On second thought, perhaps I'm the one who is so frustrated.

I try not to sigh or slouch, but all this peace is taking a toll on me.

There are so few high ranked, missions split amongst so many people. And very few of them are suited for me anyway. They're mostly peace-keeping expeditions or trade related. The prosperity of our village has come at a price. But it would be stupid of me to go around, shouting for war.

War, I do not desire it, but I cannot help but feel useless and restless in such peaceful times. As if my skills are not being put to use.

But it's not as if Konoha does not have it's own problems. There are difficulties arising within Konoha, related to sex and drug trafficking... Illegal immigration as well. Perhaps I could ask if I could reform the Uchiha Police sector, but I am no one man army. It would seem... Blasphemous to resurrect the family business with outsiders...

Naruto hasn't taken notice yet, but I've noticed he has been ignoring me. As the years pass on it gets easier and easier to accept. Not that I ever minded, I after all betrayed his trust and confidence, time and time again. I knew that there was a high price for revenge. It was just unsettling, to be beside someone who talked to you, but never really acknowledged your existence.

I'm saying you... I don't mean you, I meant that Naruto is ignoring me. Tch.

Rather than worry more about Naruto's prolonged oddness, I really need to focus on myself. After all, it's what I sacrificed our friendship for.

There is a smile that dons Naruto's face as he finishes the last document of the day, there is more work but of a different nature. But the paperwork is dead and done, it was amazing that Naruto even got through the backlog his predecessor had left behind _(lazy woman)_. But Naruto has shaped up to be some leader, despite of the things he had to sort out. "See Sasuke! I did it all, and you didn't believe I could finish my work early! I was on the last page too, and you're all _"pay attention." _You really don't have any faith in me, do you Sasuke."

His voice betrays him, there was the hesitation and self-doubt in which in a millisecond he though he could fool me with a happy tone. It wasn't terrible yet, but it was nearing it. He keeps avoiding my eyes, when looking at me. When our eyes meet it's as if he could stare right through me, as if I were invisible.

When he is working I can focus on that, on his faults. How he's childish, immature. I can give him faults he does not have. But when he evades my touch and existence... As long as I can talk to him, this is the best I can hope for. "I have no faith in you whatsoever, Hokage-sama."

"Sounds weird coming from you," Naruto banters back. Conversation. Naruto's rudeness comes from not being able to back off when you are the object of his attention. Unfortunately, that is not our problem. Our problem comes from our own egos and being unable to back down on the our belief... I find these days, it's just me being bitchy. And him... Naruto always backs down. Perhaps Naruto came to notice before I did.

And as usual, I have come too late. "But you are the Hokage."

It's a little pay-back, Naruto looks at his desk. Team 7's group photo is conveniently missing, but perhaps it's best to accept that as adults we all parted ways.

"It still feels strange," Naruto finally says solemnly, "to have you call me Hokage."

Just because I am Sasuke Uchiha, your old rival, huh? "Getting nostalgic, are we?"

Naruto reflects on his thoughts, I can see his mind absorbing those words and as seeing if they were true in the history of his memory bank. What I don't expect is his prolonged silence, his eyes looking off to the side. It seems like he couldn't handle that comment. But our rough past considered... I never thought he and I were still close. I rarely see him... I wonder why he bothers to keep me around. We obviously don't share interests and we are both are on different career paths. Other than some attempt to repair a bond or prove to Konoha that I am trustworthy, we share nothing else.

Naruto's much too masculine, the expression of loss that floats over him is more suited to women like Sakura or Hinata.

But then he finally finds his words, and without turning his head. With his hands folded into the other, his eyes concentrate. "I just thought you hated me too much to show that respect. But perhaps this is just another ruse to confuse me."

There is no defending my actions or words, I spoke them willingly and hotly. (God, I'm becoming Naruto.) It's a bit annoying to hear someone speak ill of you when you cannot strike them, but I am in the wrong and it would do me a disservice to strike out against my largest supporter and former friend. "Nothing you do is kind."

I cannot help but be unkind. If you become someone important to me—

It's best that we are not friends, do not have anything more than a sad history and no future. I decide to stay silent and not reply. I have provoked him enough with my own sick curiosity. I can see in his face that he is also tired of my games.

He knows and for the first time in what seems like years, his eyes meet mine and I am ignoring his. I know they are softening, as if to cry. I know they are blue. I know he is trying to look into mine. He won't find anything and he soon gives up, slamming a book on the table and storming out of the room.

No.

We can't even be friends Naruto.

What will I do to you then? What will happen to you then. Will I lose my mind like my brother? Will it be worse than the Valley of the End?

Even I do not know.

---

* * *

-**The author's note is coming!!!**-

* * *

---**  
**

**Author's Note:**

---

I needes a Sasuke and Naruto Fic I can just write like "blah" just like my Idiot Series.

I don't know it this will be the prequel another fanfiction of mine: _The Hokage and the Charming's Knight_.

Only time will tell.

Unlike the other series, this is going to get so hot it will melt my laptop. And just from Sasuke's pure desire! OW!

LOL Spoilers... Off to finish the next Idiot chapter.


End file.
